


贪心

by lei534



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lei534/pseuds/lei534
Summary: 古利德向他走来，每一步都坚实有力，他跨越的地面——水泥砖石的地面，此刻似乎变成炽热的沙漠或是吞噬一切的沼泽，他是不顾一切的王子，正在排除万难，走向他。
Relationships: Greed & Ling Yao, Greed/Ling Yao
Kudos: 13





	贪心

姚麟登基那天，天空阴沉沉的，灰色的云朵层叠着把日光遮住，冷风阵阵，似是要下雪的气候。金漆的王位坐上去有几分阴冷，姚麟身形瘦削，坐在那把椅子上愈发显得空落。他坐下的一瞬间，底下一排大臣齐齐跪下去，说来也巧，细小的雪粒恰好就在此刻从乌云里挣脱出来，飘摇着往下坠，嵌进大臣们乌黑的头发里。史官眼见这冬日的第一场雪，蘸饱墨汁的毛笔在宣纸上添上一句瑞雪兆丰年，便将这天公不作美的场面化作吉兆。臣子们附和着说姚麟登基是顺应天意，姚麟只是半眯着眼，不悲不喜地瞧着，他不信天意，只希望这场雪真如他们说得那样有利农桑。  
整一日的忙碌，回寝殿的时候已是夜晚，他一开门就看见古利德，古利德不知是什么时候进来的，大剌剌坐在雕花大床上，依旧穿着他黑色的背心，外面是一件无袖短外套，全身上下只有领口一圈毛应这冬日的景。古利德戴着墨镜，懒散地向他走来，像一个不入流的暗杀者，见姚麟苍白疲惫的脸，他笑了笑，伸手拍掉姚麟肩上尚未完全融化的雪。  
“当皇帝看来也不轻松啊。”他说话的语气还是那样，满是调侃。  
“凡事都有代价。”姚麟终于露出这一天来第一个笑：“你不是还想做世界之王吗？到时候会比我现在累多了。”  
“我才不会像你这么操心。”  
他捏着姚麟肩膀的手是炽热的，姚麟看着他的脸，心念一动，伸手摘掉他的墨镜，狭长的双眼露出来，神色还是那样桀骜不驯。这场景很像是当初他们在亚美斯多利斯分别的时候，古利德抓着姚麟的手腕，他明明可以反抗，却被古利德瞪着他的眼睛封住动弹不得，古利德气势汹汹，那样子简直像是要找茬打架的中学生。  
“你已经自由了，还想要我的身体？”姚麟眼睛看向墙壁，他问得心虚，自己也知道这话满是歧义，但他害怕听见古利德接下来会说的话，所以尽力拖延。  
“对，我想要。”古利德坦荡地看着姚麟，没等他做出任何反应就贴近了吻他，古利德连亲吻都是蛮横的，唇舌和呼吸都被牢牢压制，那一瞬间，姚麟觉得自己就要在这个近乎残暴的吻中窒息而亡了。  
姚麟回过神来，看着眼前的人。古利德握着他的肩膀，推着他往后退，直到后背撞在木格纹宫门上。雪落在地上的声音透过窗户纸穿到耳边，古利德凑近他，姚麟闭上眼睛。古利德比他高一个头，轻松就能将姚麟整个揽进怀里，但他抱着他的力道很克制，仿佛姚麟是一碰就碎的瓷人。  
“古利德……”姚麟舔了舔被古利德啃咬得刺痛的嘴唇，下巴倚着他的肩膀。他心生倦意，想告诉古利德自己很累，说出口的话却并不诚实：“我饿了。”  
他听见古利德浅浅的笑，人造人的躯体温暖，人造的心脏砰砰跳动，宛若擂鼓。  
古利德没有呆多久就走了，就像他不知何时出现那样，消失的时候也毫无踪迹。尽管前一个晚上他还抱着姚麟，在床上挑着眉不耐烦地解开姚麟打结的衣带，两个人在棉被上缱绻着喘气，姚麟迷蒙地半闭双眼，在古利德暧昧不明的注视中睡着，他以为他会一直在身边，但天亮的时候，床上只空虚地躺着一个人，姚麟摸着身侧尚留有温度的被褥，轻轻叹气，顿时体会到长年盼不到帝王垂怜的嫔妃心情如何。  
但他其实很清楚古利德是不会留下来的，古利德的天性令他想要占有一切，然而没有人可以占有一个帝王——王是属于所有人的，他心里可以装很多人但不能只装一个人。同样，他也无法拥有古利德，因为没有什么可以令贪婪满足。

姚麟一直以为他们之间不会长久，毕竟新国和亚美斯多利斯隔着一整个沙漠。但出于某种说不清的原因，古利德断断续续来过许多次，始终没有与他彻底分开。他出现的时间很难掌握，有时间隔一个月，有时半年，每次出现都像一个神出鬼没的刺客一样，穿着一身黑衣服，藏在意想不到的角落。雨后湿漉漉的屋顶，夜晚帝王的寝宫，藏书库灰尘味道深重的角落，黑色的身影伫立一旁，像是刻意要让姚麟的目光捕捉到似的，张扬放肆地笑着。  
“古利德。”他在春雨绵绵的夜里看见古利德坐在宫墙上，两条腿前后摆动，这孩子气的动作到他身上就变成痞气。古利德跳下来，大步走向姚麟，在姚麟推门的一瞬间拥着他一同挤进屋里。  
“你不要每次都这么明显，他们会起疑心的。”他被古利德摁在书架上，线装的书本接连不断被扫落，掉在地上发出啪嗒声，像跃入湖面的鲤鱼。原本盘得好好的头发散开来，古利德粗鲁地拂开挡在眼前的碎发，不管不顾地亲吻他的嘴角。卫兵在门外徘徊，脚步整齐划一，姚麟发出一声迷迷糊糊的叹息。  
“谁管他们怎么想？”古利德笑得很狡黠。谁关心？谁在乎？标准的古利德式的回答，一向如此，姚麟微微地笑了。他抱着古利德，两条腿灵活地缠在古利德的腰上，肚子不合时宜地叫了一声，古利德白他一眼，两个人都笑了。  
“你好久没来了。”姚麟躺在床上，被古利德一通折腾之后他连手指都懒得动一下，只对着绣着金线的帐幔打哈欠：“最近在做什么？”  
“就还是那些事。”古利德捏了捏他的肩膀：“到处招小弟，偶尔打劫，有时候还会接点走私的活。”  
“听起来很像犯罪团伙。”  
“就是犯罪团伙。”古利德冲他笑，露出一排锐利的牙齿，他的目光在姚麟身上逡巡着：“我说，你好像瘦了很多。”  
“是吗？”他漫不经心地回答，想了一会儿慢吞吞地说：“可能最近事情太多了。”  
“比如说？”  
“南边发了洪水。”姚麟认认真真掰着手指算起来：“去年收成不好，税缴不上来，国库也有亏空，而且……”  
“停停停。”古利德捂住他的嘴：“你说得我头疼。”  
姚麟被捂住的嘴唇在古利德掌心里瓮动着，亲了他手掌一下。古利德放开他，凝视着他的侧脸：“是不是有人找你的茬？”  
姚麟微微叹气：“当然，好多人都想取代我。”  
“这样啊。”古利德顿了顿，随即像解开了一道难题般用豁然开朗的语气说：“那我把他们都杀了吧。”  
姚麟瞪大眼睛看着古利德，看他脸上的直白和洋洋自得，他看了好久，然后突然噗地一声大笑起来。

姚麟最后还是没有允许古利德践行他的危险想法，他觉得，帝王总不能因为看别人不顺眼就随便杀人。等到后来他开始后悔没遵从古利德最简单直白的提议时，古利德已经不知道跑到哪里去了。兵变那天雨下得很大，远方的天空滚过隐约雷声，他被一群骑兵团团围住，为首的男人很年轻，不比他登基时大多少。年轻人神色平静，拔剑指向他的脖颈，用比雨水还要冷的语气说，退位吧，陛下。  
姚麟笑着说，不。  
于是动乱开始了，那并不能被称作战争，因为宫墙外的人对这一天发生的事一无所知。两股势力汇集一处，刀刃相接叮当作响，惨叫声不绝于耳。姚麟最终还是一刀将年轻人斩于马下，代价是胸膛一道长长的伤口。他看着鲜血从心口迸发，衣服很快被染红了，雨水浇得他浑身发冷，他有些迟钝地想，啊，我终究是老了。  
古利德来看他的时候，伤已经好了大半，不至于动一动就要裂开，只是隐约还会疼。他看着古利德一把推开门，大摇大摆的模样，仿佛宫殿内的侍卫从没存在过似的。姚麟想坐起来，被他抓着肩膀按回去。  
“你的人死了不少。”古利德明明没在新国呆多久，一开口却像个消息贩子一样，姚麟从来就不明白他是从哪儿知道的这些。  
“是啊。”  
“你还好吗？”  
“不太好。”他搂住古利德的脖子：“但我到底还是赢了，对吗？”  
“那要看你怎么定义'赢'。”古利德粗声粗气地回答，似乎心情不太好。他低下头去亲吻姚麟发白的嘴唇，姚麟顺从地接受着，从那小心翼翼的吻中品尝出一丝怒意。古利德的动作在看见姚麟身上的绷带时顿住了。  
“没事的。”他抓着古利德的手按到自己心口上去，心脏在人造人的手掌下跳动着。  
“你确定要这么做？”  
姚麟点点头，他决定坦白一次：“我很想你。”  
古利德一边拨开他的衣服，一边问：“什么时候？”  
“被剑指着的时候。”  
古利德笑着亲他，跟往日不同，他的动作始终很轻柔。姚麟张着嘴喘气，试图用手背盖住自己的声音，被古利德拉开了。他听着自己细碎的呻吟，有那么一会儿，感觉那声音像是在哭一样。  
性事的余韵还未消尽，姚麟就嚷嚷着饿，隔着门叫侍卫送吃的来。古利德瞧着姚麟往嘴里塞汤包的模样，觉得十分好笑：“你简直跟格拉托尼一个德行。”  
姚麟头发一团乱，衣服丢得到处都是，只象征性地披了件外袍遮住自己赤裸的身子。他嘴巴塞得鼓鼓囊囊的，两颊凸出来显得脸圆了一圈。距离他坐上帝位已过了好些年，初相识时脸上那点婴儿肥如今完全消退了，现在也只在吃东西的时候脸颊才不那么瘦削。  
姚麟吃得囫囵，咬断了几根发丝。他停下来，讷讷地把头发拉出来，就着惨淡的日光端详着。他突然笑了，冲古利德挥动手腕，神色新奇像得到新玩具的孩童：“古利德，我长白头发了。”  
古利德看着那根银白色的头发在湿润的空气中上下摆动，闷哼一声，心里说不上来的有些不舒服。他坐到姚麟身后去，整个搂住他，下巴抵着他的肩膀，在他耳边轻声说：“跟我走吧，麟。”  
姚麟咀嚼的动作滞了一瞬：“去哪儿？”  
“哪里都行。”  
姚麟不说话了，整个大殿只有雨打在窗户纸上的声音，屋檐滴水的声音，和姚麟间或吞咽的声音。等到面前的食物终于被扫荡一空，他仰头靠着古利德，对着高耸的天花板幽幽叹息：“不行，我放不下。”  
古利德低声笑起来，那笑声里满是无可奈何的苦涩。他笑了一会儿，像是在嘲弄自己的妄念，搂着姚麟的胳膊收紧了，姚麟有些疼，但他忍着没说。  
“我明白。”古利德的语气像在忍耐某种疼痛：“我也放不下。”

姚麟在人生的最后几年终于体会到了先皇当初终日倒卧病榻的滋味，也许人老了都是一个样。太医天天围着他，仿佛他是一件珍稀异宝，他每天睁开眼都能看见那几张卑微讨好的脸。他咳嗽着，一丝丝血渗进手帕，兰芳寸步不离地站在帐幔边，厉声责问太医为何病情毫无好转迹象，一排人当即诚惶诚恐地跪倒在地，连声说陛下洪福齐天，必能再活千年万岁。  
他抬起一只胳膊遮住眼睛，宽大的衣角掩盖嘴角自嘲的苦笑。已有好些年轻人去了邻国，四处周游只为寻觅长生的药方好敬献给帝王，求得一个皇位和氏族安稳，这令他不禁想起当年的自己，或许万事万物都是一个轮回。  
时日无多，他盯着大门外阴沉惨淡的天空，脑子里突然冒出这个词来。大概是心里的话被念出声音，兰芳在听见的一瞬瞪大眼睛，一向不动声色的脸此刻泪水涟涟，姚麟瞥见她眼角的细纹，才发觉原来自己已经活了这么久了。  
他始终不见好转，却也并未就此寿终正寝，仿佛是撑着一口气不肯死去，天气转凉，敞开的大门透进冷冽寒风，侍女要关门却被他阻止了。  
“不要关门。”他闭着眼睛，睫毛在风中颤动。兰芳似是看透了什么，凑近他，低低地说：“陛下在等他吗。”  
他只是万般惆怅地微笑。  
古利德已经很久很久没有出现了，姚麟想，是自己伤了他的心。人造人的心脏就算被切开也还会愈合的，但不代表他不会疼。  
等到那年初雪时，姚麟已是眼见着衰弱了许多。宫殿里除了太医还有进出的大臣与皇子，一群人旁敲侧击地问他立储之事，好不热闹。他早就写好遗诏，只是不肯透露，听凭其他人猜测。看着眼前这一个个人，眼中热切，盼他生更盼他死，他觉得好笑，但兰芳忍不下去，将他们统统赶了出去。  
宫殿里一下子安静下来，细雪堆叠在屋檐上，有细微的摩擦声。寂静维持了一会儿，突然一个明快的声音闯进来，扫过整个大殿，像一记重锤敲在铜鼓上的回响。  
“我早就说了，当皇帝一点也不轻松。”  
不必转头也知道那人是谁，但他还是看着门口，一个黑色的身影伫立着，背后是白茫茫的落雪。姚麟视力退化得厉害，看不清他的表情，只是直觉他在笑。  
“古利德。”他很慢地说出这个名字，仿佛这个名字是一个禁忌的咒语。古利德向他走来，每一步都坚实有力，他跨越的地面——水泥砖石的地面，此刻似乎变成炽热的沙漠或是吞噬一切的沼泽，他是不顾一切的王子，正在排除万难，走向他。  
“让你不肯跟我走，”古利德牵起他的手，亲吻他细瘦的指节：“后悔了吧。”  
姚麟笑了，他笑起来还是眉眼弯弯，依稀看得出过去的样子：“后悔死了。”  
兰芳看着古利德，又看了看姚麟，她欲言又止，最终还是默默退到外头，什么都没有说。殿内的烛火不稳定地跳动，风持续不断地吹进来，令烛光隐隐有熄灭的趋势。  
姚麟半眯着眼，他想在不稳定的光线中看清古利德，古利德配合地俯下身凑近他。古利德端详着姚麟苍白的脸，眼角的细纹，灰白夹杂的头发，笑的时候鼻翼两侧有很深的法令纹。他是老了许多，但若论及死亡，又太年轻了。  
“古利德。”姚麟喃喃地说：“为什么？”  
“为什么不来见你？还是为什么来见你？”  
“为什么……没有放手呢。”  
古利德眉心微动，握着姚麟的手紧了几分：“你不知道吗？”  
“我知道。”姚麟笑了一下，那笑中有几分歉意：“我只是想听你说出来。”  
“因为我很贪心，名誉、金钱、长生不老，这些我都想要。”他的话很蛮横，语气却温柔：“人也好，感情也好，我全都想拥有。”  
姚麟拉着他的手，缓缓地把他的掌心放在自己心口上。心跳在血肉中延展，他缓慢地说：“可是……你已经拥有了。”  
你早就拥有了，我的人和我的心。你占据我的身体，我所见的只是一个深红色的幻影，即便如此，你也已经占有了我的一切。你的强欲、霸道与桀骜，令我心生向往。你离开了，什么都没有夺走，但此后我的人生只剩漫长等待。  
要是再贪心一点就好了，他想，不用做权衡，不去计算天下人和一人哪个在心里分量更重，只要承认自己什么都想要，哪怕会被人指责偏心，被人说不是一位明君，但至少……  
至少可以在一起。  
他觉得自己可能要哭了，古利德的眼睛太明亮，里面的情绪又太不加掩饰。他的模样还和记忆中不差分毫，连发型都维持原样，姚麟伸手摸了摸他的下巴，触感温暖。光抬起手腕就快要费尽他全部的力气，他觉得自己的意识开始漂浮，眼前的画面越来越模糊了。  
“你一点都没变，我已经这么老了。”  
“不算太老。”古利德亲了亲他的鼻尖，眼睛定在姚麟逐渐涣散的目光中。他微笑着，仿佛对即将到来的死亡毫不在意：“我们走吧。”  
“走？”  
“你不是说，后悔没答应我吗？”古利德露出一个张扬的笑：“本大爷给你一个反悔的机会。”  
姚麟有一种哭笑不得的心情，他想说自己是个等死的人，他受不了门外的严寒风雪，想问古利德要带他去哪，这个国家又该怎么办，但最后，他却只问了一个毫不相干的问题：“现在吗？”  
“就现在。”  
“好。”  
铺天盖地的疲惫压迫着他，姚麟终于支撑不住，缓缓闭上眼睛。他的神情是一副听天由命的模样，嘴角却微翘着，眼角中不知为何渗出一滴泪，古利德附身将泪水吻去了。  
心脏最后挣扎着跳动了几下，最终归于平静。古利德的掌心仍能感受到姚麟身体的温度，那是残留下来的、生存过的证据。古利德盯着姚麟，看他不会再做任何表情的脸，曾经那些生气的、坚毅的、眯眼微笑的样子，他慢慢回忆着。  
一阵冷风钻进来，烛火短暂地抖动几下后熄灭了。光线暗淡，古利德在阴影中缓慢地眨动眼睛，人造人不会流泪，所以他此刻感受到的湿润眼眸只是错觉。触碰着的身体尚有余温，在厚实的被子里，体温大约散得很慢，但冷却也只是时间问题。  
屋外的风雪很大，有人走进来，先是一声短促的惊叫，接着是抽泣，越来越多的人正在向这里涌来，而他还握着姚麟的手，他不肯放开，他无法放开。

fin


End file.
